A Knock at the Door
by Cougarcreed
Summary: Jubilee is MISSING and Logan is out to find who did it.
1. Default Chapter

A Knock at the Door (An on going gasp Series)

By DelCreed and Griffin

Rough draft for this one was started December 15, 2003.

Disclaimer:

Everything X-Men in this fic belongs to Marvel, I don't have permission to play with their toys (unless you count the plastic ones Griffin and I horde), but because I can't make any money writing this I don't see why it would bother them too much. This fic goes to my best friend Linda J. who has been putting up with my madness longer then anyone else.  Sorry I've been out of touch so much Fluffy. 

Part 1

Walking through the mall, headphones wrapped around her head and gum popping, Jubilee headed straight for the arcade to get her hands on the newest fighter game, 'Unlimited Mega Dead Madness 7'.  She could see it from the doorway, when suddenly her world tilted, something covered her eyes and the strong smell of latex filled her nose… for some reason no one saw anything.

Three hours later:

Logan arrived to pick Jubilee up from the mall, but she wasn't waiting for him at the door, so grumbling to himself he parked the jeep and went in to find her.

          "Knew the kid would get me to go into the blasted mall, probably all the way on the other side of the place so she can drag me into every shop on the way back to the car.  I'm gona drag her out by her hair if she even thinks of try it."  He promised himself as he reached the arcade, where he detected the slightest whiff of Jubilee near the door, but that was hours old and oddly covered by the smell of some kind of latex.  He entered the beeping, buzzing, and screeching world that catered to raging adolescent hormones, only to find no trace of his pup near the game she'd said she was going to be playing, the adrenalin rush from the game alone should've had the kid's smell everywhere, but Logan got zip in the whole place.  He did a quick tour of the rest of the mall, getting odd looks from the shoppers, but aside from her sent starting from the outside door, there was no sign she'd even been in the mall.  Getting anxious he called the mansion.

          "Xavier's school for the gifted, I'm his best student, how can I help you?"  Bobby chirped.

          "Bobby, is Jubes there?"  Logan asked.

          "No, you were going to pick her up, I don't not 'Pick her up' as in you're dating her but as in giving her a lift home.  Did you forget what you were doing, Alzheimer's start to set in  Wolverine?"  Bobby joked till Logan growled into the phone,

          "Has anyone heard from her after I dropped her off at the mall?"

          "No you're the only call we got since you two left this morning."  Bobby hesitated, but he had to ask, "Um… Logan is- is Jubilee missing?"  Logan's mind exploded,

'Missin' the kid is missing!'  Someone had kidnapped his Jubilee… AGAIN!  After the whole being tortured by Bastian thing that had happened to her, Logan vowed that he wouldn't rest till he got her home.

          "Logan, Logan?"  Bobby called, but no one was there to hear his voice come from the receiver that was swinging back and forth from the payphone.

In a room far away from normal things, a girl sat arms crossed in anger.

          "I'm not cheerful like 'ALL' the time just because my name is Jubilee, the bright yellow coat is just an old rain coat not an affirmation of my youthful vitality.  Heck I'm almost 16 bub!"  But the one watching her, with the big grin, didn't buy what she was selling and decides to let her sit there and 'think' about the offer they'd made some more.

End Part 1


	2. part 2

A Knock at the Door: Part 2

By DelCreed and Griffin

Rough draft for this one was started December 15, 2003.

Disclaimer: 

See part 1 for Marvel. Highlander doesn't belong to me, even if it is no longer on TV, I have no permission to play with the immortals (even if I do have a Watcher's tattoo) and I'm not making any money from borrowing them. 

Part 2

Duncan MacLeod stood in the dojo, with Richie and Joe, demonstrating a katana move he wanted his young student to learn.

          "Gosh, Mac that one looks tough."  But Richie was game to try it and stepped closer to MacLeod.  Just then both immortals paused, sensing the approach of an other of their kind.  Swords at the ready they waited quietly, when Methos suddenly ran in panting hard,

          "He's nuts, completely mad I tell you, and he has six, SIX, blades coming out of his bloody hands!"  Mac and Joe rushed to the oldest immortal's side as Richie quickly went to look out the window.

          "Adam what is it, what are you talking about?"  Joe asked his fellow watcher.

          "Some guy, he came out of nowhere when I was walking to the bar, and he starts accusing me of taking his 'Jubes' and that he was going to 'pop' my head off if I didn't give her back."

          "Adam, you took someone's candy?"  Richie asked incredulously.

          "No, not jujubes, Jubes is probably a girl from what I understood, the little nut's got a ghastly Canadian accent."

          "Canadian, aren't they those non-violent guys from up north?"  Duncan joked, but he didn't get an answer because at that moment the doors to the dojo were kicked in and a short man with wild black hair snarled,

          "Where is she?"  Logan, in full Wolverine costume, marched in.  Richie sniggered,

          "Is that yellow spandex?"  He looked at Duncan and added, "He looks like a comic book character."  The blades Methos had mentioned, slid out from inside both of the man's forearms, with a lethal 'sknit' sound.  Richie ran and hid behind Mac.

          "Look we don't know why you think we have anything to do with your missing friend, but we haven't seen her.  We'd be happy to help you look for-" Logan howled as he jumped them.  In the end three unconscious immortals and a badly bruised Joe Dawson were left behind as the rogue X-Man continued his search.  Joe tried to reach one of his legs, with a single thought running in his head,

          'This must be how the scarecrow felt after the flying monkeys got him."

It was almost dusk at Xavier's mansion, when there was a knock at the door.  Storm answered it, to find three men standing there; a fourth man, older with gray/white hair, was slung over the shoulder of the tall man, who had long dark hair.

          "Can I help you gentlemen?"  She asked, her usual regal tone masked her confusion.

          "Yes, do you know a short man, about so high,"  The long haired man asked with a slight Scottish brogue, as he held a hand up to about chest level, "With six looong pointy thin's that come out of his hands?"  The thin man with a beaky nose and short hair added,

          "And the temper of a mad bull moose."  The man on the Scott's shoulder shifted to add,

          "Who'd beat a handicapped person with his own prosthetic legs?"  Ororo didn't need to think before she said,

          "Yes, I do know such a man."  The group of men fell groveling at her feet.

          "Please save us from him, we don't know where the girl he's looking for is, but we'll spend the rest of our lives (see 'eternity' in the dictionary) looking for her, if you'll just keep him away from us."  The four men were now in tears.  Storm turned and called out,

          "Scott!  It's for you."

End part 2


	3. Part 3

A Knock at the Door: Part 3

By DelCreed and Griffin

Rough draft for this one was started December 15, 2003.

Disclaimer: 

See part 1 for Marvel. DC comics owns the Bat and bird boy, I'm not making any money from this. 

Part 3

The dark of night, Gothem was quiet for once, Bruce Wayne and his ward Jason were enjoying a peaceful evening in the mansion, as Alfred arrived to serve dinner.  Suddenly, before the first forkful of beef Wellington could be tasted, the light of the batsignal light up the sky outside the window.

          "Figures always before we get to desert."  Jason grouched.

          "Don't worry master Jason, I'll have some ready for you for when you return."  The boy smiled,

          "Thanks Al."

          "Come on, to the batcave Di- um… Jason."  Bruce called, already running down the hall.

          "Where else dose he think I'd go?"  Jason asked Alfred.

          "Sometimes I have no idea sir."

The Batmobile roared into town and soon Batman and Robin were looking for trouble… it found them, all five foot two inches of it came hurtling at them from a fire escape.

          "Hey Latex-man were's Jubilee?"  Logan snarled around his cigar.

          "Excuse me but there are two things you don't seam to know, the first is that smoking is bad for you," Robin stood behind his partner rolling his eyes, "and the second is that Gothem is my protectorate, if someone took something from you its my job to-"

          "Stuff it like you're codpiece bub, you saw her at the Westchester mall and decided she'd make a better sidekick then birdboy over there," Robin gasped,

"Hey!"

"So you took her."  Logan finished.  Batman saw that Robin was about to start crying, so he quickly said,

"Now just you wait a minute, Robin is a fine sidekick he-" Logan snorted.

"Which Robin?  You've gone through how many now, four… five since the first one left you?"

"Now you can't count Dick, he grew up and wanted to move on to- why am I explaining this to you?"  Batman broke off.

"Beats me bub, but you can't have my Jubes."  Logan cracked his knuckles.

"I don't have her, anyway she's too smart mouthed for me to-"  Batman broke off when he realized what he was saying.

"Ha!  So you were looking at my pup."  Logan shouted just before he leapt at them.

"Eeek!"  Robin screamed like a girl.

It was nearly 4am when, there was a knock at the door.  Bishop, the only X-Man up at that hour, went to open it with a really big gun, locked and loaded, in his hands.  He swung open the door to find what looked like a man wearing a torn up, black, trash bag, being held up by a boy in a baggy, oversized, red and green costume he had not yet grown into.

"Ya?"  Bishop asked, but the man just whimpered in fear at the loud sound, as the boy dropped him on the welcome mat and turned to go.  "Where are you going, you can't leave him here."  The time displaced X-Man called after the kid.

"I'm going to join Nightwing and be his sidekick, this Michel Jackson wanabe, was going to replace me with a girl."  With that Robin #4 was gone… or was he Robin#5?

End Part 3


	4. Part 4

A Knock at the Door: Part 4

By DelCreed and Griffin

Rough draft for this one was started December 15, 2003.

Disclaimer: 

See part 1 for Marvel. 

Part 4

In a snug little wooden cabin, Victor Creed slept the sleep of the well deserving.  After months spent in the Middle East 'hunting' he was home, 50 million dollars richer, time for some R & R till he got word on his next target.  The solar powered clock read 10:26am, so he just lounged back for some serious napping action, but the cell phone rang. beep.

          "What?" He barked, only to hear deep breathing on the other end, then-

          "I know you have her Vic and I'm commin' for ya, up there at your little hidey-hole."  Victor froze.

          "L-Logan."  Still half asleep he stammered his old nemesis's name, "that you, knock it off.  I work for X-Factor now; we're on the same side runt.  Wait, a tic you think I have 'who' exactly?"  Logan growled a name.

          "Jubilee."  The sound of that girl's name sent a wave of cold chills down the catman's spine.

          "Now wait one freakin' minute, I don't have your loud mouth little frail, not after what you did the last time I took her, she ain't worth that kind of pain again."  Logan only breathed louder.

          "I'll be there in five minutes, better get her where I can see her and if there's a mark on her you'll be beatin' with a straw, healin' factor of no healin' factor bub."  Vic jumped out of bed, tossed on yesterday's clothes as he swore up and down,

"Shit, Logan.  I.  Don't.  Have.  Her!"  Victor then through the cell phone against the wall where it shattered, ran to his Hog, and was bootin' it off the mountain heading for town, then his other cell phone rang.

"Leavin' won't stop me, I'm right behind you, I know about all your safe houses, and I got access to X-Factor HQ… Wherever you go Vic I'll be there.  Whatever you do, I'll be watching you till you can't turn around without seeing me.  I'll be go far up your as-" Victor tossed the second cell phone under the wheels of a passing Mac truck, turned the hog around and heading southeast.

It was 7am five days later, the front gates of Xavier's school were open to let the pizza delivery guy out (Yes they have pizza for breakfast), when a huge Hog went roaring passed him.  A moment later, there was a knock at the door.

          "Remy he will get it, maybe der be some free 'crazy bread' de delivery boy forget to give us."  Gambit, who loved crazy bread, ran to get the door.  Victor didn't even wait for the door to be fully open, he charged in, knocking Gambit over.  "Sabretooth!"  The Cajun yelled, but Vic was already past him running down the hall to the elevator and on his way to the lower levels of the mansion.

          "He's after Hank!"  Bobby cried, a slice of pizza forgotten in his hand, as he iced up.  "Jean, you got to worn Hank he's in danger!"  Jean sent a telepathic message to the resident, blue, doctor, just as Creed ran passed him to throw himself into a containment cell and slammed the door shut.

"You caught me, start rehabilitatin' me."  Hank noted that Victor looked more like he'd been dragged behind a Hog then ridden in on one.

"No, Sabretooth come out of there," Hank held the door to the cell open, but Vic pressed himself into the corner, "you are a member of X-Factor now, we can not keep you locked up."  Hank pointed out.  "Bad for team relations."

"Oh yes you can keep me in here."  Vic pulled the door closed.

"Can not."  Hank opened the door.

"Can."  Door closed.  This argument went on for nearly half an hour, as more and more X-Men came to watch from the hallway.

"Why now?"  Hank finally asked, but the phone rang on a nearby desk before Creed could reply.

"NO!  Don't answer it, its 'HIM' its always him!"  Vic gasped.

"Him?  Him who?"  Hank asked.

"He's everywhere, he's- what is that word- impotent."  Vic said and Bobby sniggered,

"I believe the word is 'omnipotent', as in all knowing."  Hank corrected.

"Ya, whatever, just don't send me back out there… I'll be good, please I'll be good."  Vic was on his knees.  Scott sighed,

"Fine."  He closed the door and left Creed in the dark huddled in the corner. "Jean find 'him'."

End part 4


End file.
